militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Ahmed Orabi
Colonel Ahmed Orabi or Ahmed Urabi ( , ) (April 1, 1841 – September 21, 1911). In British texts his name is generally rendered as Arabi, Pasha, but is also written as Orabi, Pasha and as Ahmed-''Pasha'' Orabi el-Masri. His name was also transliterated as Ahmad Arabi in older sources. He was an Egyptian army general, and nationalist who led a revolt in 1879 against Tewfik Pasha, the Khedive of Egypt and Sudan, and the increasing European domination of the country. The revolt was ultimately crushed in 1882 when the United Kingdom invaded at the request of Tewfik, thereby commencing the 40-year British occupation of Egypt. Orabi was the first Egyptian national political and military leader to rise from the fellahin. Early life He was born in 1841 in the village of Hreyya Razna near Zagazig in the Sharqia Governorate, approximately 80 kilometres to the north of Cairo.'Far and Away' by Egypt Today Orabi was the son of a village leader and one of the wealthier members of the community, which allowed him to receive a decent education. After completing elementary education in his home village, he enrolled at Al-Azhar University to complete his schooling in 1849. He entered the army and moved up quickly through the ranks, reaching Lieutenant Colonel by age 20. The modern education and military service of Orabi, from a fellah, or peasant background, would not be possible without the modernizing reforms of Khedive Ismail, who had done much to eliminate the barriers between the bulk of the Egyptian populace and the ruling elite, who were drawn largely from the military castes that had ruled Egypt for centuries. Ismail abolished the exclusive access to the Egyptian and Sudanese military ranks held by Egyptians of Balkan, Circassian, and Turkish origin - although Orabi himself was of Balkan, Circassian and Turkish origin, but distant- was a conscripted soldiers, and recruited students throughout Egypt and Sudan regardless of class and ethnic backgrounds in order to form a "modern" and "national" Egyptian military and bureaucratic elite class. Without these reforms, Orabi's rise through the ranks of the military would likely have been far more restricted. Protest against Tewfiq He was a galvanizing speaker. Because of his peasant origins, he was at the time, and is still today, viewed as an authentic voice of the Egyptian people. Indeed, he was known by his followers as 'El Wahid' (the Only One), and when the British poet and explorer Wilfrid Scawen Blunt went to meet him, he found the entrance of Orabi's house was blocked with supplicants. When Khedive Tawfiq issued a new law preventing peasants from becoming officers, Orabi led the group protesting the preference shown to aristocratic officers (again, largely Egyptians of foreign descent). He and his followers, who included most of the army, were successful and the law was repealed. In 1879 they formed the Egyptian Nationalist Party. He and his allies in the army joined with the reformers, and with the support of the peasants launched a broader effort to try to wrest Egypt and Sudan from foreign control, and also to end the absolutist regime of the Khedive, who was himself subject to Anglo-French control under the rules of the Caisse de la Dette Publique. The revolt spread to express resentment of the undue influence of foreigners, including the predominantly Turko-Circassian aristocracy. Parliament planning He was first promoted to Bey, then made under-secretary of war, and ultimately a member of the cabinet. Plans were begun to create a parliamentary assembly. During the last months of the revolt (July to September 1882), it was claimed that Orabi held the office of prime minister. Feeling threatened, Khedive Tawfiq called requested assistance against Orabi from the Ottoman Sultan, to whom Egypt and Sudan still owed technical fealty. The Sublime Porte hesitated. British intervention The British were especially concerned that Orabi would default on Egypt's massive debt and that he might try to re-gain control of the Suez Canal. They and the French therefore dispatched warships to Egypt to intimidate the nationalists, though the French later withdrew their contingent of the operation. This naval presence spurred fears of an imminent invasion (as had been the case in Tunisia in 1881) and caused anti-European riots to break out in Alexandria on the June 12, 1882. One month later, the warships opened fire on the city's gun emplacements after the Egyptians ignored the ultimatum issued by Admiral Seymour which demanded an immediate end to the installation of those emplacements. In September of that year a British army landed in Alexandria but failed to reach Cairo after being defeated at the Battle of Kafr-el-Dawwar. Another army, led by Sir Garnet Wolseley, landed in the Canal Zone and on September 13, 1882 they defeated Orabi's army at the Battle of Tel el-Kebir. From there, the cavalry advanced on Cairo which surrendered without a shot, as did Orabi and the other nationalist leaders. Exile and return Orabi was tried by the restored Khedivate for rebellion on December 3, 1882. In accordance with an understanding made with the British representative, Lord Dufferin, Orabi pleaded guilty and was sentenced to death, but the sentence was immediately commuted to one of banishment for life.Lord Cromer, Modern Egypt, Volume 1, p. 336. He left Egypt on December 28, 1882 for Ceylon (now Sri Lanka). His home in Halloluwa Road, Kandy is now the Orabi Pasha Museum and Cultural Centre. During his time in Ceylon, Orabi served to improve the quality of education amongst the Muslims in the country. Zahira College, Sri Lanka's first school for Muslims, was established under his patronage. In May 1901, Khedive Abbas II, Tewfiq's son and successor permitted Orabi to return to Egypt. Abbas was a nationalist in the vein of his grandfather, Khedive Ismail the Magnificent, and was deeply opposed to the British occupation of the country. Orabi returned on October 1, 1901, and remained until his death on September 21, 1911.Egypt state information While British intervention was meant to be short term, British forces continued to occupy the country, instituting the ousting of Khedive Abbas II in 1914, after which Egypt once more became a sultanate, and also a British protectorate. Britain finally recognised Egyptian independence in 1922, following the Egyptian Revolution of 1919. Orabi's revolt also had a long lasting significance as the first instance of Egyptian anti-imperialist nationalism, which would later play a very important role in Egyptian history. Especially under Gamal Abdel Nasser, Orabi would be regarded as an Egyptian patriot, and a national hero and is considered an anti-imperialist hero in Sri Lanka.[http://sundaytimes.lk/080302/KandyTimes/kandytimes_0026.html Udumbara Udugama, "That exile from Egypt who inspired many", Sunday Times, March 2, 2008] Legacy * One of the Cairo Metro under ground stations in the downtown area of Cairo is named after Orabi. * A large square is named after him in Alexandria. * The main square in Zagazig contains a statue of Orabi on a horse. * Zagazig University has his picture in its emblem. * The coastal road of the Palestine's Gaza Strip is named Ahmed Orabi Street in Orabi's honour. * Orabi Pasha Street in Central Colombo, Sri Lanka is named after him. * An Orabi Pasha Museum and a cultural centre are housed at Orabi Pasha's former house in Kandy. * A main Street in Al Mohandessin district is named after his name. * A suburb of New Orleans, Louisiana was named Arabi, a corruption of "Orabi" in solidarity with his revolt against the British occupation. Quotes * "How can you enslave people when their mothers bore them free" * "God created us free, And didn't create us Heritage or real estate, I swear by God, that there is no god but He, No bequeathing, No enslaved anymore" Notes * The earliest published work of Isabella Augusta, Lady Gregory – later to embrace Irish Nationalism and have an important role in the cultural life of Ireland – was Arabi and His Household (1882), a pamphlet (originally a letter to The Times newspaper) in support of Ahmed Orabi ("Arabi" being an archaic mistransliteration not uncommon in English at the time). References External links * **The Alexandria Bombardment of 1882 Photograph Album digital collection was originally compiled by Italian photographer Luigi Fiorillo. This unique resource documents the British naval attack on 'Urabi Pasha's nationalists, who revolted against Taufik Pasha, the Khedive of Egypt, from 1879 to 1882. Fiorillo’s fifty-page album records damage to Alexandria's neighborhoods, particularly the harbor and the fortress district. The images trace the development of episode from the arrival of the British fleet to the destruction of the emerging downtown district. Further, the photographs show the artillery and forts used by the resistance. The album also features portraits of the key players in the bombardment, including 'Urabi Pasha, Khedive Taufik, Admiral Seymour, and Sir Wolseley. Category:Al-Azhar University alumni Category:Prime Ministers of Egypt Category:Government ministers of Egypt Category:Egyptian nationalists Category:Egyptian soldiers Category:Egyptian revolutionaries Category:1841 births Category:1911 deaths Category:Zagazig Category:People of the ‘Urabi Revolt Category:Egyptian exiles Category:People from Sharqia Governorate Category:Egyptian prisoners sentenced to death Category:Egyptian pashas Category:Sri Lankan people of Egyptian descent